The New Comer
by Lonely-heart-way
Summary: A beautiful young girl is walking alone and saves Ren. She is almos killed by Sesshomaru and thats just where things get started. What the heck could happen next? First story be nice...
1. Saving who?

Shadow

I do not own any characters in Inuyasha; I only own the characters I came up with.

A beautiful new comer is here; she saves Ren, and almost killed be Sesshomaru, what will happen next.

Chapter one: dramatic entrance

I was walking down a river relaxing in this new place I had planed to stay in for a while. I could since a few other beings near but I didn't pay attention to them. This day was warm. I only wish I could actually fill the suns rays touch my face, but I never will so why linger in that thought so I tried to think about something else. My mind wondered to my long ago past. In which my mother, a mix between a dog demon and a priestess died. And my sister who had taken all human and no demon traits blamed me.

Then my mind wondered to my sisters death which seemed only yester day. She died because of me. I ignored her, then which because of that a demon killed her. My father favored her wear she had taken on the features of my mother. So he banished me from his kingdom never to return. Then feeling gilt for my sister's death I pulled my mind from that. And just paid attention to what was around me. Soon I saw a girl who reminded me of when my sister was little. When she was instant.

Then I saw a root move in the river. Then I saw a dog demon walking on the river he was strong I could since it power just poured off him like rays. Then pulling my attention to the girl right when the root shot up out off the river. On enticed I jumped in, usually I wouldn't do such a thing for a simple mortal I guess it was the guilt pushes me to make such decisions. I swam to the girl and pulled out my father's fang and killed the demon trying to devour her. Then I busted through the ice that had formed overhead and created more ice to lay her on.

The demon she traveled with stared run toward us, he must of though I was going to hurt the poor child. So before he got to my to pick a fight I pulled out my mothers sword and used it I could feel the energy being the pulled out of me and put in the child to heal her I sheathed the sword and felt dizzy.

Then the girl sat up happy and content. Her companion was about to try to kill me I could fill his sword at my back ready to inflict as much damage as it could. Then my conations fading I was about ready to pass out I stumbled side ways no wanting to stab myself with his sword then I fainted hoping some one would catch me, even though I know no one would not even the child companion.

I awoke with a hell of a head ach….

TBC

Hey Randy's Dark Angel here this is my best friend Shadow so don't flame here because she had to leave and this is where she writes so I guess you will just have to wait for her next chapter.

Read Review guys


	2. What the hell?

Don't own anything but my characters….

I awoke with one hell of a head ach, and this was no I fainted head ach this was I fainted I fell and no one bothered to catch me head ach. I sat up to see the Childs stronger companion sitting up against a tree across from me.

"Do you have enough gratitude to at least move me if not catch me when I fainted"

"Why should I catch you if you're weak enough to faint"

" I didn't faint because I'm weak you ignorant fool, I fainted because I just brought your companion back to life. My mothers sword you use's your power, your energy to heal."

I looked around I could feel some thing wrong the birds had stopped chirping no wild life around, what had gone on while I was out. The child came up to me.

"Hi my name is Ren what's yours."

"Hello Ren… my name is Katsumi."

I looked back to her companion his expression change a degree. He had heard me name and the story's that came with it. He knew my name I wonder what was his. Then the crescent moon on my fore head started to burn and sting, something bad was soon to happen.

"You are the demon cast out by her father because of a human."

"Yes."

"I thought that would make you hate mortals."

"No, just my father."

" Are the story's true."

" Most, I killed a lot of his villages, and some of his outer kingdom, but I still have to settle my score."

"Why should I trust you your from the east, your father is the leader of the east."

"I hold no loyalty or allegiance to my father if you can't tell your self. Do you think a person that has killed half of there father's army, villages, and things of that nature, for a good reason would feel anything but hate towards him."

An insect I didn't recognize flew overhead Ren's companion recognized it though he jumped up Ren ran and hide behind a big rock. I stood up then saw a group of weak demons behind the swarm of the insects that had formed

"Let me handle this I can kill more faster with less energy than you can no offense to your power but it's the truth."

I pulled on the bracelet of a thousand priestesses handed down from my mother's side. A bow appeared in my left hand. I unsheathed my dagger, which turned in to an arrow. I aimed then fired. The arrow turned in to many. They all had a strong purification glow, just as if the legend Kikyo had shot them. Every thing was killed pretty fast and simple the gas that came from the bugs was purified I reached out my arm and the many arrows turned to one then it turned back to a dagger and came back to me. I sheathed my weapon, but there was much worse to come, things so bad this would never compare not in a million years.


	3. Diffrent point of view

I do not own any inuyasha characters

I do not own any inuyasha characters

isamu

Chapter 3 a different point of view

I was walking alone in the forest as usual. I hadn't seen a person in a few days just how I liked it. It was nice and dark but I still could see fine. I stated to since another demon getting close by. When I finally got a glimpse my eye's almost popped out of my head. For one thing power was radiating off her like light radiates off the sun, but yet it was darker around her like her power was dark. another thing was she was quiet beautiful, but her eye's were sad and depressed like she couldn't get her mind out of the past, out of what she had done and what was done to her. The color of her eye's interested me the most they were green I had only heard of one demon with green eye's, katsumi. Green eye's where the rarest eye color that a demon could have, there would be more of a chance that a human would have red eyes. Her hair was as black as a raven's feathers and to her waist. She had a crescent moon on her fore head not like shashomeru's but lying down. She had two swords and a dagger. She had already seen me I could tell but she took me as no threat, and I was thank full if she was who I though I wouldn't want to tangle with her, I mean I'm strong and all but still after the story's I've heard. I walked to in front of the path she was taking.

"Hello… katsumi"

"You know my name…hmm"

"So… why are you here I don't think…never mind"

"I'm hear because I can be hear and I trying to forget my past as you probably know… and who would… mind me being hear"

"Shashomeru… the leader of the west"

"What does this shashomeru look like"

"Well he has a crescent moon on his fore head he is missing a arm…"

"Let me guess he travels with a little mortal girl"

"Yeah… how did you know"

"Because I'm traveling with them… I saved Ren… and there resting so I've decided to take a walk to try to clear my mind…and by the way who are you"

"isamu"


	4. Tempers flair

I do not own any Inuyasha characters, I only own my own characters

I do not own any Inuyasha characters; I only own my own characters

Katsumi

Chapter 4 fast temper

I was traveling with Sesshomaru, Ren, and joken. By the way joken gets on my nerves and really annoys me, if I were Sesshomaru I would have to kill him he gets on my nerves so much, but of course that's just me. Joken does get kicked, punched, slapped, ECT. Quiet often, which is very amusing I have to say so my self. Getting bored of thinking of that I let my mind wonder to my weaponry. My mother's sword is a healing sword right now it uses my energy, when I master it won't use my energy, you see if I tried to use my sword to heal Sesshomaru it would kill me unless I have mastered it. Another one of my weapons my fathers sword you know what I don't know why I call it my fathers sword it's not, my father has never used never could (because he's a greedy bastered). So if I really tell the truth it's my fathers' father's sword. when I master it I'll be able to perform the move my family calls the shadow, and maybe a few other moves it all depends on the one that willeds the sword. You know what I wish these things came with a user manual or at least if one of the people that had made it was still alive that would be nice to. As I let my mind think about this I thought about how bad I wanted to kill my father not to gain control over his kingdom, I didn't want to at all, I didn't want to rule. I didn't want to kill him because I would inherit the family's power, either way I will inherit it the old bastered had to die some time. I wanted to kill him because what he did to his father. You see grandpa had just mastered the sword and perform the shadow, well the first time you use it, and it leaves you helpless. My father took that to his advantage he stabbed grandpa in the heart, killing him, just to inherit the family's power a little bit faster. Not wanting to think about that any more I let my senses take over. I could tell there was a village near by. I wanted to go check it out, because I had a little money that was burning a hole in my pocket.

"I'm going to stop by the village close to here."

All Sesshomaru did was nod his head what he didn't know was I wasn't talking to him.

"No offence to your super demon pride/ego but I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Ren. So Ren do you want to go, I'm sure Sesshomaru would like time to think by him self, joken could go get lost for a while (hopefully he'll get killed), and I'm sure I can handle you."

She had a thoughtful look on her face then she looked up at Sesshomaru he nodded again.

"Ok … why not' I'll come"

So she fallowed me in a different direction that lead to the village.

"Are you thirsty for something besides plane water ren"

All she did was slightly nod… Sesshomaru was rubbed off on her way too much. As we got closer to the village I could sense a half demon and a strong priestess. We walked to a teashop and sat down I didn't want anything truly human food doesn't taste well in my opinion. Ren got chi tea. The half demon was in the teashop to, not only was the priestess with him so was a monk and a demon slayer. The monk kept staring at me, I ignored him. When Ren was finally done with her spicy tea I walked out and let Ren go play with some of the village kids because I could sense something bad was going to happen. Soon the group with the half demon walked out the monk walked up to me.

"Why are you hear with a child no less you wild demon"

"What right do you have to call me a **wild** demon you ignorant fool of a monk"

"Your katsumi, the demon with green eye's, you killed village after village, human after human…innocent child after innocent child"

I was getting very angry, he was bring up memories I was trying to forget… the memories of the little faces I was holding back tears but he wasn't going to see them he wasn't going to see the hurt.

"I am katsumi demon with the green eyes… what right do you have talking about my past when you know so little… when you only know that part… your are truly a very, very ignorant fool. Sense you know that part of my past your should know I have killed much stronger monks than you… you stupid fool"

Than the half demon walked over sensing I was ready to kill the monk on the spot.

"You will not kill my friend because first you would have to go through me and the tesiga… and you couldn't do that"

"I could kill you with your tesiga with my bare hands then ripe out your friends tongue and feed it to some wolves"

Then the cocky basterd went to pull out his sword so I ran behind him before he could blink and put my hand and claws at his throat.

" you don't want to be cut bu these claws you cocky basterd, because if you some how you survived me ripping out your windpipe the poison that you would get from these claws would kill you… nice and slow too."

They were all shocked at how fast a moved then at the acidy tone in my voice. The priestess was screaming to thoughts in her head. The half demon was named Inuyasha. He was Sesshomaru's brother.

"I think I want to kill you I would get hell from Sesshomaru if I did but I can always nearly kill you"

"Why would Sesshomaru work with you your from the east" the monk shouted

" None of your biz, also for your health don't insult me because next time I will kill you ignorant fool of a monk" I said with a acidy tone that could eat through metal

I called to Ren and turned my back on the Inuyasha crew, they were to scared to do any thing after a little while I picked up Ren and put her on my back so we could catch up with Sesshomaru before sun down.

RDA bataed this vacation next week so don't flame her for not posting


	5. Isum

Isumu

Big lime!

Chapter five: my ex

God I had missed this it's been such a long time since I had made out with Emi. I slid my hand to her butt. Her hand slid from in my hair to the back of my neck where her nails dug into my skin and stared to draw blood.

I licked her lips to ask for entrance with out using word. Her mouth opened in a moan as she tightened her legs around me. Then I moaned in surprise to her aggressiveness. Her mouth tasted like chi tea. Her mouth was spicy and sweet all in the same taste. My own moans tore from my chest as she moved her body against my body. My skin was getting too hate for my taste but I was enjoying this. I slid my hand under her shirt and touched her bare back; a gentle drew little circles with my nails and felt her shiver as I did so. Her moans filled the quiet forest. Things were just getting good when weird insects flew up we had to stop. The insects were coming at us like they were going to attack. I could since some sort of poison in the insects, so if you were to kill them it would be dispensed in the air and then you might get poisoned.

"Come on lets go I don't want you to get hurt"

"You're acting like my father"

"Well sorry…but knowing you you'll get hurt"

"Yeah"

Emi ran up and clawed at the bugs getting stung and breathing in some of the poison from the bugs she had killed she fell to the ground in agony. I could smell the poison in her blood I had no antidote all I could do with out putting Emi at more risk would be flee. I picked her up and ran hoping she would not die from the lethal poison running through her veins.

Hey Randy's Dark Angel here I wrote most of this along with Red's Shadow we worked hard on this chapter though it may be short. She wont post for a week because I do it and I am going on to Band Camp…..

Read review peps!.


	6. heal or she's dead

I do not own any Inuyasha characters I only own my own characters.

Katsumi

Chapter 6: heal or she's dead

I was walking with our little group when the demon I met in the forest flew in to the clearing we were standing in with a girl in his arms. He was almost crying I could hear his heart pounding while her heart slowed dangerously down close to not beating at all. I could smell the poison in her blood apparently so could Sesshomaru.

"She's dying...Please help, you two are the only people that can save her…please" Isamu said desperately.

"No I'm not going it…I know how I would get repaid, you would let me fall to the ground and leave me there…I'm not going to do it so I guess your left with Sesshomaru" I half way yelled.

"Why should I save her" Sesshomaru said in his usual voice.

"We will fight for you…be on call when you ever need people to fight" Isamu said in the same desperate way.

"My sword only works on the dead…so if I where to help you she would have to suffer until she was to die then I could help you but no sooner" Sesshomaru said coldly.

The demon layed the girl demon on the ground and got on his knees in front of me.

"Please… katsumi…please I would do anything " Isamu said while half way bowing down.

I thought about it…should I help him…would he keep his word… then my thoughts went to my past and the one I loved.

"First of all catch me if I fall… and if I ever need people to fight both of you must come if you don't I'll hunt you don't and kill you both… do you have it"

"Yes… please hurry"

I pulled my mother's blade out of it's sheath I felt weird pulses coming from the sword… power…power was coming from the sword, what is happening I thought to my self. I drew back and struck I could feel the energy being drained from me, as if a vampire was drinking my blood. Finally the draining slowed than finally stopped, I had gave more than I had planned. Why hadn't I just pulled back? but I sheathed the blasé and began to fall, then I felt a pair of strong arms catch me then I fell into deep unconsciousness.

RDA BATAED


	7. WTH

Written by Randy's Dark angel and Red's Shadow… DON'T like it DON'T READ

Written by Randy's Dark angel and Red's Shadow… DON'T like it DON'T READ!!

I do not own any Inuyasha

Chapter 7: WTH?

As Katsumi began to fall Sesshomaru pushed me out of the way and let Katsumi fall into his arms. I landed on my butt. Sesshomaru slowly lowered her down and softly laid her head on the soft green grass.

"Hey why did you do that?" I questioned slightly harsh

"Don't you touch her with your filthy, hormunger!" Sesshomaru spat back.

"Hey I…." I began

"Just leave you got what you wanted!"

"No we have unfinished things to talk about the deal we made." I said knowing how much my presence bothered this dog demon.

(Randy's Dark Angel has co written and changed a lot don't get mad at my shadow or you will regret it DON'T LIKEY DON'T READ-Y)

"She won't wake up for awhile, she full healed your friend so anything that was wrong was now fixed. So leave she will find you when she awakes" Sesshomaru said with great evil.

I left knowing that Katsumi would keep her part of the bargain.

I walked back to where Rose lay then I saw her open her blood red eyes.

Then the words that crushed my heart.

"I'm leaving"

How could this happen. I had done so much to save her. But in the end I gave her up. A bird cannot live in a cage it must be let free. Then if it comes back it is yours. I knew she wouldn't come back. I was alone once again. I could feel the heart acke in my life beginning to take over and show how much I really did need to have someone by my side.

Why couldn't she have stayed? Why couldn't she not have been hurt, why was this entire thing happening to me? Why had all of this started? Why had she left me in the first place?

Why use me then leave. Why am I not good enough?

I sit in a tree then I contemplate everything that has gone on today. I remember everything in my life passing me by like pictures in a book.

Why can't things be different? Why can't I find true love?

So I guess I will have plenty of spare time to master my scythe for when Katsumi called for me.


	8. a deep conversation

I do not own any of Inuyasha characters I only own my own characters.

Katsumi

Chapter 8 a deep conversation

I awoke in a field of tall grass I could feel the cool breeze and smelled flowers. Ren was playing with my hair, combing it out braiding parts that she could reach. I looked up at her, she smile such a innocent smile that I had to smile back, which showed my fangs. I sat up so she could reach the ends better she started braiding my hair in one big braid.

"How did I get here Ren"

"Lord Sesshomaru carried you here"

"Hmm."

Ren had braided my hair and was now putting wild flowers in it. Sesshomaru was sitting up against a tree with his arms crossed and his eye's closed. He looked peaceful and serene. Ren soon ran off and started to pick flowers and chasing butterflies. I stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru and sit down beside him.

"What are you thinking about"?

"Peace"

"There is no such thing as peace even in death"

"What are you thinking about"

"I'm thinking about… when my father dies… if I'm still alive… what I'm going to do"

"Hmmm."

"I'm also thinking about… my feelings" I said looking down.

I felt that if he had carried me all this way I should be somewhat nice, I kind a felt indebted to him. I had a feeling that he was the one that caught not Isamu. There was something about him that had changed a little I didn't know if it was for the good or bad.

"Sesshomaru why don't your arms match"

"My brother, curse him, chopped the one with out the tattoos off… so I went awhile with out a arm than I killed a shape shifter one day and got a witch to attach it to me" Sesshomaru said pointing to the arm that didn't have any tattoo's.

"Hmmm."

I once heard that my mother had used a sword on a demon that had lost all of his limbs, but then I thought I could not do that with out killing my self and getting my soul consumed by the sword it's self, because where Sesshomaru is so strong to heal him would take every thing inside me every ounce of energy even the pure energy of my soul which the sword would use for payment for healing a demon as strong or stronger than Me.

RDA Approved


	9. surprise, surprise

I do not own any Inuyasha characters

I do not own any Inuyasha characters

Katsumi

Chapter 9 surprise, surprise

I was standing in a battlefield where the battle had already been fought. I could smell the blood… I could smell the death. Weapons of all sorts lay scattered on the ground. Remains and lost limbs littered the ground. The field was literally blood red from all the blood that was spilled, there was fire here and there, and fragments of trees was spread everywhere. I saw this one demon I recognized from my fathers personal guard laying on the ground trying to stand up. I walked over to him.

"What happened here"?

"You stupid wretch, you and your fool… no… not you, just your fool has destroyed every thing but your father" he laughed coldly "Your father will finish him… your father will kill him" the man laughed coldly again at his personal joke." I guess your father will have not only killed one but two loves of yours I guess you will never find love because there the only two that could ever love you, you wretch"

I stopped him there by chopping off his head in one foul swipe. I thought who would he call my fool, and then it hit he like a train, Sesshomaru. I ran fool speed toward his scent I got there just in time to see my father stab him through the heart; I felt my heart stop and break. I fell to my knees. I woke up right then and was on my feet ready to kill some one before I could think. It was just a dream or was it… it could have been a premonition I couldn't take the chance. I lay back down and think about the dream how it felt so real, I knew I couldn't let Sesshomaru fight no madder the cost even if the cost was my life. I did not wake anyone up, for that I was glad. I tried with out success to fall back to sleep.

When every one else was up we when back to walking as normal, but I could smell something in the air. When we got over a hill there was a girl with a dragon killing people… kids… letting her dragon eat there souls… even a person with no values could not turn there head. Sesshomaru attacked first with his sharp blade but it had no effect I could feel pulses coming from my mother's sword but did not go to fight at that moment. Sesshomaru was still attempting to fight the dragon but his sword just simply went through the dragon. Then Sesshomaru almost got hit by the dragon's fire. This whole time Ren was behind my leg watching.

"Let me try my luck come over here and stand by Ren" I said

Sesshomaru walked over I walked to the girl and trusted my mother's blade I pulled it out I went to swing at the dragon and missed this happened a few times because the dragon feared the sword where it was a blade of light and it was a dragon of darkness, but then it struck I wasn't expecting it so it had me penned I could feel it's pull on my soul but I don't give up even in pain I griped my sword and stabbed it were it's heart would be. The girl's eyes went wide as she felt the dragon leave and felt her soul being pulled with it. I couldn't believe what was happening right in front of me. The sword was pulled in the sword and there was a dragon rapping it's self around it. The girl's body lay there lifeless as a doll.

"How did you know your sword was going to do that?" Sesshomaru said in a questioning voice.

"I didn't know it was going to do that," I said with a calm but amazed voice.

We walked north until twilight came then we stopped so we could rest. When every one was asleep I remembered the dream I had and I couldn't let that happen to Sesshomaru no madder the cost even if it was my very soul. I got up with the silence of death it's self, and walked. Just out of camp a hand grabbed my arm and turned me around to face Sesshomaru, his face was sad he knew I was trying to leave. I couldn't look him in the eyes.

"Why were you trying to leave?" he said in a sad voice full of hurt.

I hugged him I smelt he sent of his skin not knowing if this was going to be the last time I was going to see him.

"I can't let you die," I said fighting back tears.

"Die?" he said puzzled.

"I'm going to have to kill my father and I can't let you get hurt no madder what… even if that means I have to die" I said still fighting back tears.

He pulled at my chin so I had to look him in the face "I won't get killed by your father I have fought him before… and anyways I wouldn't leave you" he said staring into my eye's like he was staring into my soul.

I looked away and slightly blushed then I looked up again "I think…" I cut my self off not wanting to kill the moment.

He looked in my eyes and said, "A think I'm falling in love with you to" then he reached down and pulled my chin up and kissed me and I kissed back.

He held me in his strong embrace and I melted in his strong arms feeling safe for once. I could here the forest spirits sing there song while I was in the embrace of the one I was falling in love with for better or worst I loved him and if he was to die I would as well but I would die a much slower death from the inside out.

RDA APPROVED

Awesome shadow…. REVIEW PEOPLE


	10. drunk and proud of it

I do not own any Inuyasha character or the plot, but I do own Katsumi and Isamu

Isamu

Chapter 10 drunk and proud of it

Ok, ok, ok I know I'm freakin drunk but guess what I don't care. Yeah I've had too much sake but I'm proud of it. I'm freakin drunk and I deserve the change to be that way because the love of my life left me. Yeah she was a wretch but she was my wretch. But you wouldn't care about that would you uptight Isamu. How would you know fool Isamu, because I'm you stupid. Ohh yeah. I got tired of talking to myself it was really boring. I staggered around like the fool I am but the pain was still there the pain of losing your first love. The pain of losing your first love will never leave because you will always love your first love. Ok enough of the touch, touchy subjects. Ha, ha, ha can't you tell I'm drunk. You know what I would hate to be female to many emotions I would have to get drunk every day to handle them. I staggered down the roughly cut path in the woods when I caught a sent of a demon, smelled like a panther demon Eww. Smelt like a wet cat that needs to take a bath really bad. I staggered on; forward we must go I said to myself. I saw her and staggered over to her.

"Hey panther what have you been chasing today"

"What did you just say"

"You heard me"

"What ever old drunk"

" Hey I'm not old… drunk, yes…old, no"

She rolled her eye's and walked I followed her.

"Hey don't walk away from me" I said grabbing her arm she countered by slapping me on the face I could feel the heat of blood rushing to my face.

"What was that for"

"You truly must be stupid" she said leaning forward like she was about to lunge

I leaned forward and kissed her fast and got another slap and she was pinning me down, what fun.

"Ohh naughty"

She slapped me again and stood up.

"Thanks for the nice view of the cleavage"

She ran up and kicked me in the crotch I was balled up like a little boy in pain. I wouldn't normally say anything like this but I was drunk.

"You might have just ruined the family jewels"

"Good"

Ohh cold I thought I stood up still a little sore from the crotch shot. Yeah but I probably deserved it. So we walked our separate ways but I knew we would meet again but hopefully I wouldn't be drunk.


	11. rens veiw

I do not own any character or the plot of Inuyasha

I do not own any character or the plot of Inuyasha

REN

Chapter 11 Ren's view

Last night was weird I had woke up and walked in the woods to find Sesshomaru embracing Katsumi. They didn't see me and I'm glad they didn't. I went back to sleep. In the morning it was as if nothing happened they were at different sides of me. Was what I saw true or was it a dream right now I didn't know, but I think I see them falling in love and you know what I feel happy for them because Sesshomaru has become like my father and Katsumi almost like a mother that I never really had. I mean they would protect me with there life. I have grown to love them. I know they will most likely out live me by hundreds of years and I know usely kids out live their parents but I'm basically adopted but that's ok. They still treat me as there own, and I think Katsumi is good for Sesshomaru and I think Sesshomaru is good for Katsumi almost like the opposite of the ying yang sign there opposite but they fit perfectly. Katsumi is more outspoken but still thinks before she speaks, Sesshomaru rarely speaks and over thinks what he is going to say. There both great fighters so they don't have to save each over that's the same and that fits good but whats different is Katsumi is dark she feels more pain and loss and Sesshomaru is like her light, and on the opposing ends Sesshomaru is, let me put it, stiff, Katsumi is not she shows him how to be loose and how to have fun and that's what he needs. He's not alone anymore either he has somebody that…can under stand him. You know what you should really hear Katsumi play the flute she can play so beautifully I'm almost envies, my favorite is this song she said she remembers her mother playing to her, it's amazing. I also like her when she plays Sakura, Sakura. I also have another thing to say when she saved me from dying, when she used her sword, I was drifting in darkness, I was scared, when she used her sword I heard her voice she called to me before I was dead I saw her with her hand out stretched to me I took it and she carried me what seemed like a endless journey then finally she said that I was here and she disappeared and I woke up, her voice was so beautiful, very musical, I know she would be able to sing amazingly but she never sing. So guess what I'm going to ask her to sing.

"Hey Katsumi why don't you sing."

"It's a long story," Katsumi said with a sweet smile.

"Well we've got plenty of time"

Then Katsumi stopped dead in her tracks and so did Sesshomaru. I knew that look on Sesshomaru face he sensed something that wasn't good so I ran behind his leg, hiding from what ever it was. Then all of a sudden katsumi looked up and in a instant she had pulled her dagger out and it transformed into a arrow and put a bracelet on and a bow appeared then she shot, it was amazing. The one arrow turned into hundreds and they all had a purification glow stronger then I had ever seen and then I saw a bunch of insects appear far away, they weren't like naraku's was these were purple and black. Each arrow hit and all of the insects were killed then the purification glow purified the gas that came from the insects. Sesshomaru and me just starred at her she looked down then shook her head like to get out a bad memory. Then she reached her hand like to call for something and the dagger came from nowhere, she sheathed it and started walking again. I knew tonight they were going to have a talk and I didn't want to hear what was going to be said so I was going to bed and staying there.


	12. overly emotional story time

I don't own any Inuyasha characters or the plot I only own my own characters

I don't own any Inuyasha characters or the plot I only own my own characters

Katsumi

Chapter 12 overly emotional story time

I walked deep in the forest with Sesshomaru side-by-side when he finally stopped he turned to me and looked me in the eye's. I put my head down he lifted my chin so that I had to look him in the eyes, so I turned my head I didn't know if I could talk about every thing I said I would, this was going to make me shatter, I was going to bring up this that was going to kill me inside I was hoping that Sesshomaru would be there.

"Where do you want me to start"?

"The beginning," Sesshomaru said turning my head to face him by putting his hand on my cheek.

" Ok… well I can remember from my mother's womb, and I can say my father truly did love her in a twisted way of course. Well when I was born I killed my mother basically I took the demon from her that's why I'm so strong I took her essence her being, her soul and didn't even mean to try, why do you think my fathers army called me the death angle I kill naturally, because of that both my father and sister hated me, my sister was luck she was nothing special so my father couldn't use her so he loved her, on the other hand I was something special so I because a puppet… a pon…in his very messed up chess game. I was trained in every way none to the world on how to kill and how to spy and sneak around." I put my head down to try to hide the tears, to try to hide the pain.

Sesshomaru pulled my face back to face him very gently "I know it's hard for a warrior to cry, but your also a woman you have emotion that's ok, and your not just some chess piece to play around with," He looked into my eye's like he was looking on my very soul. Then we sat down and he held me as I told more of my story.

"Well both my father and sister beat me… my sister's physical hits didn't hurt but her emotional hits did… And I knew from a early age I couldn't fight back against my sister because if I did I would get it a hundred times worse once I got back home. When I wasn't on mission's I was my sister's bodyguard. Well one day she had made me so made I just couldn't handle it so I left her by her self in the woods. I heard her cries as the demon ate her soul; I heard her screams and pleas. Well all that was left was her hair clip because it was made out of a special crystal that burns most demons if they just touch it. Well I took it to my father and he tried to hit me I caught his hand, at that moment I was so full of regret I thought it might eat me up from inside out, I didn't know why I hadn't done this before," I said with my head against his chest listening to his heart beat, tears streaming down my face I would have to tell him about Ryuu, I said I would. Sesshomaru just held me and lightly stroked my hair. I then turned my head away from him; he knew I was about to talk about Ryuu.

"Before I left I fell in love with… one of my fathers guards… he wasn't like a body guard he was like… I don't know, you see when I was younger he was sent on missions with me. Well we fell in love" my body stiffened from the pain of the memories that were flashing in my mind. "Well went my father found out he was mad… ever sense my mother died he hated love and anybody who fell in it. He found love as weakness. Well he ambushed us in the woods," tears streamed down my face faster than ever know staining his kimono, but still I cried silently I did not sob or scream I was silent except for the story I was telling. " Well at first he was threatening me and telling me to kill him… but I knew that he would not kill me I was too valuable then he tied…" I couldn't continue the words would not come out of my mouth, I was froze from pain, this stabbing pain in my heart that came whenever I though about Ryuu. Then the sorrow I was feeling brought on a new feeling anger. I had to control it but it was hard. I can't believe I was opening up to him, I can't believe I was letting him in, I can't believe I was telling him this, but I was. I finally got hold of my self and continued. My father tied me up and used his power of… what to call it. Well it paralyzes you basically… well he used that so I had to watch him torturer and then finally kill Ryuu. That was all of what I said I would tell and I felt better to get it off of my chest, so I leaned my head back up against Sesshomaru and he played with my hair gently as he thought about what I said.


	13. crotch shot

I don't own any Inuyasha character or the plot I only own my own characters

I don't own any Inuyasha character or the plot I only own my own characters.

Isamu

Chapter 13 crotch shot (after my drunken fiasco)

I was suffering from my massive hangover and walking along when I saw her, the girl who I made a complete ass of my self in front of. I walked up to her with my head down and walked in front of her and got on one knee, because where I'm from that's how you apologize to a woman. I looked up to her and begged for forgiveness, asking her to except my apology. She looked at me and laughed.

"I don't hold anything against you, you were drunk… don't worry about it"

"I owe you if I was drunk or not there was not reason for my behavior…might I ask your name"

"Yes you were drunk stuff happens… you do not owe me…and my name is Sakura"

"Well Sakura I do owe you… were I come from if I acted like that I might be whipped… so Sakura I do owe you if you acknowledge that or not… I must return a favor"

Sakura just looked at me and raised an eyebrow. She reached down and offered me a hand to help pull me up. I didn't take it not being rude be in my village taking her hand would be me admitting that I'm weak, and that's not a good thing.

" I got it, you can repay me by telling me your story, every thing that has happened in your life"

"That would not be even favor I would still owe you"

"Then travel with me…if I ever need help you can help me and payback the rest of the favor you owe me… so we would both be happy I would get to hear your story and you would be able to pay back your favor"

"That does sound like a far favor I agree" I said then we started to walk.

"When do you want me to tell you my story"

"Well…I guess you can start tonight when I decide to stop, yes…tonight you will start your story and I will learn about another civilization"

"Ok"

So we walked, we were headed north I didn't ask any questions, because I wasn't going anywhere before and I had no ties. It was a boring day nothing really happened when it was dark we stopped next to a hot spring. We got in on opposite ends.

"So start your story from the beginning"

"Ok, well first of all I lived in a village that women were dominate."

RDA APPROVED


	14. dreaded dream

I do not own any Inuyasha characters or the plot

I do not own any Inuyasha characters or the plot. I only own my own Characters

Katsumi

Chapter 14 the dreaded dream

I was walking among graves until I found his, Ryuu. I could hear the whispers of the past. All that we ever said, screamed, thought, whispered. All the time we spent was flashing before my eyes, blasting in my mind. Then the tears started to fall. And I felt him standing behind me. I dare not move afraid he would disappear.

"Let me go love… love him… let me go, there will always be that love…but your alone I can't be with you, you know that… my love, listen to me"

I shook my head it hurt so much just listening to his voice just feeling his touch was painful. It was as if he was ripping up everything inside me, tearing my heart to tiny little pieces.

"But love… I can't let you go, to let you go would be for me to die… I love him but I can't let go of you for him… love please under stand"

"You think I don't" Ryuu said halfway yelling "you will live… you will let me go"

"No… no," I turned my head and there he stood " don't you get it I can't let you go… I love you to much"

"You have to let me go, I'm dead, no madder how this hurts you I have to do it, love, Katsumi, I can't be with you I'm dead and cold." Ryuu looked down to hide all the emotions." I can't love you, I have to cut off any emotion that I have for you, Katsumi, I feel nothing for you, you are nothing to me, if anything your adolescent that had a crush on me and I played with your emotions. You were just a young girl that could get me places."

I could feel that he was saying this to get me to let go but it crushed me. I reached for him as he disappeared into thin air, how could he say that lie or not. I sobbed loudly and completely collapsed on the ground.

Then I woke up I was crying, but I was in Sesshomaru's arms. He was carrying me away from the sleeping Ren. He sat me on the ground kneeled down and wiped the tears from my face.

" Bad dream"

" The worst" I said smiling at him

"No tears" he hesitated just for a seconded "love."

"No tears, love not when you're here" I sat there and then touched his face. I don't know why I did it. It was just an urge that I followed. Then he touched my face, my cold face. Then out of nowhere we started kissing, it felt right.

"I think I have fallen in love, love."

" I think the same, my love"

Then he held me to his chest and I listened to his heartbeat. After a while we walked back to where Ren was fast asleep. I fell into unconscious in his safe arms. I don't know if he fell asleep, but I fell asleep to the lullaby of his heartbeat.


	15. my story

I don't own any Inuyasha characters or the Inuyasha plot

I don't own any Inuyasha characters or the Inuyasha plot. I only own my characters.

Isamu

Chapter 15. My story

"Yeah you heard me right my village was ruled by women."

"You're joshing me… your for real… oh my god."

" Beautiful… I love your reaction… well anyway… Women are every thing really all men are, are booty calls and low warriors. So if we admit we are weak we are put strait in the battlefield. That's why I didn't take your hand earlier."

"It must be tough on men" she laughed "really that's what your gender gets no offence, but they ruler every where else women have to hold the reins some where."

"Yeah but any ways I was pretty popular with the ladies so they didn't send me to war, but if we were rude or hurt them in any ways we where severely punished. As in whipped, beat, sent to war, or if they were in a really good mood, hunted like animals. They are strong and they out number us so we dare not rebel against them."

"So why are you hear, why aren't you still in the land of the ladies"

" Well me and a girl fell in love, well another girl liked me and we have to obey there command, and…"

" I want no detail in what your about to say"

"Thanks… well I had to…well… anyways when the one I love found out… she was mad but she knew I had to do it and she didn't want me hurt for it so she banished me."

"Ohh." Sakura said looking down with a face that was sad. " That was sweet, and sad… I'm sorry if I brought up any bad memory's."

"Don't worry about it, I got over it a long time ago."

"How old are you anyways."

"Well about a hundred and twenty years old."

" Your not that far off from my I'm around ninety-nine years old."

" Ancient material aren't we" I said laughing

Sakura started laughing too. We sat there laughing until she fell to sleep. I sat there and thought of my past. Maybe I wasn't as over Lilly as I thought I was.

RDA APPROVED I underlined booty


	16. weird findings

I do not own any of inuyasha characters or the plot

I do not own any of inuyasha characters or the plot

Katsumi

Weird findings

As normal our little group of four were walking towards the great power that was building near the border or Sesshomaru's kingdom. We found a dying man who looked close to his early fifty's normally I would not pay attention to him but when I glanced to him I seen the amulet of my father the ying yang dragons. I stopped and kneeled down the man was very close to death I could since his soul about to leave his body I had to act quickly. Sesshomaru looked at me weird until he seen the amulet then he had a shocked look to, he knew what I was about to do. I pulled my mother's sword and stabbed him in the heart the quickest way to give someone energy but the riskiest for you. I felt my energy being pulled to fast he was a demon I pulled back the sword which took all of my might, but this time when I fell into darkness after saving him I wasn't alone. I had gotten way to close to the sword eating my soul. I could feel its pull on my soul. Finally it eased and I awoke.

"How long have I been out?"

Before I could speak another word both Sesshomaru and Rin jumped on me and hugged me.

"We though you were dead your heart stopped, love I though I lost you"

"You think I would die that easy, love" I said touching his face with my ice cold hand

Then out of no where I heard a voice "aw how touching" it was the person I called Yome

I walked over to him and looked him in the eye's "Sesshomaru will you please take Rin for a walk I don't want her to hear this. So Sesshomaru took Rin for a walk and I started torturing his soul, Yome screamed and begged for me to stop but I didn't I kept it going until his screams bored me.

"Why are you here Yome?"

"Your father is going to take over he's going to kill you all you wench," I cut him off there by slapping him in the face.

He was there tied to the tree laughing. I cut his head off and his body turned to ash. Both Sesshomaru and Rin showed up soon after.

"He was sent here to deliver a message; my father's coming, to try to kill me and you… and take over." I had sensed something bad was going to happen but never this, this was going to either me or my father there could be no running.

Sesshomaru's face grew dark with anger, Rin ran behind my leg. This was going to be a long battle that might have sacrifices I wasn't ready or willing to give up.


	17. am i as over lilly as i think i am

I do not own any Inuyasha characters or the Inuyasha plot. I only own any my characters. Also I'm a big girl so review me, even if it's horrible, I can take it and if you review me I'll be able to improve my story.

Isamu

Chapter: 17 am I really as over Lilly as a think.

As I sit here I don't think I'm over Lilly. She was my first love, the only one I let in, and as I sit here I have to mentally slap myself to keep myself from thinking how much Sakura looks like Lilly, as she lays there and peacefully sleeps. I get up and walk around careful not to wake her. I have to get my mind off the past; the past is dead and gone, but unfortunately not forgotten. Isamu knew he couldn't go back to Lilly, he knew he should have said no, no madder the cost. Isamu jumped it to a tree silently. He pulled some alcohol out of his jacket pocket and started drinking to get rid of the pain to loss himself to his drunken self. He sat up in that tree and cried, because the alcohol made it worse. By twelve o'clock that night he hated himself. Sakura heard his faint cries. She jumped up in the tree and then she could smell the alcohol.

"It's ok, shhh, you'll be alright" she said to try and comfort him. You see Sakura didn't know why he was crying, so she had to guess it was because of Lilly.

Sakura held Isamu in her arms as Isamu rocked. Isamu hated himself because he should have said no to leaving and he should have said no to Kyoko. Sakura held him in her arms warm arms. But the way Isamu felt about Sakura scared him. What if he hurt her, or what if she didn't like him back, all of these things bounced around in Isamu's head.

I know I can never return. That fact kills me. I let my mind wonder to the day I told lilly what happened, I was holding her in my arms. She asked me something and well I guess she some how got in my head. I don't remember it clearly and more, but I remember I could never lie ot her. The only way I could return is I was to be comanded t ocome back, other wise I would most likely be killed on the spot. Sakura had fallen asleep and I had layed he back on the ground on the bed dhe made earlyer.

(this is sakura's point of view now )

I fell asleep, and had a weird dream. I was under a weeping willow tree. The night was stary and bright. The moon was full. All was peaceful. Then I knowtist I was in stong arms. I turned my head to hear his heart beat. I had a question that felt as if it was burning me, like I had to ask it so I did.

"love, what are you thinking about" my voice was differnet, it was stronger, with more authority.

I only heard the slight noice of the crickets, him breathing, and his heart. His heart had started beating twice as fast as it was just a minute ago.

"whats wrong" I asked turning around. I gasped when it was Isamu's face I saw.

"I… you know I can't lie to you… don't make me…please"

"whats wrong, love tell me…was it one of the girls"

"no… yes… kinda"

"**TELL ME**"

"well… kyoko camanded me to…ummm… to… you know"

I knew what he meant some how. I felt tears well up in my eye's. but then rage shot through me. I felt the love I some how had for Isamu, I couldn't hurt him. It was kyoko's fault"

"leave…leave now…don't ever come back…you… you" that's I stoped. I wished I didn't say those things but I couldn't stop myself. I watched isamu walk run off. I stood up and started walking now I wasn't in control, it was like I was going in otopilet but I could see and hear and feel every thing. My feet lead me to a hut, there was a pretty girl sitting inside.

"get me my sword"

"yes mistress'

She ran with little steps because she had a kimono on. She reached into a cobnet and pulled out a ameri sword. She kneeled in front of me and held it up

"whispers of death" she said saying the name of the sword.

"thank you… take the day off, relax"

I walked out of the hut and my legs carried me to another hut on the out skirts of the group of huts. I walked in and there was a girl in a kimono, and a women in warrior clothes like mine.

"you b how dare you"

She smiled "let's settle this like lady's… out side"

"no I would much rather in here, to show your child what happens when you mess with some one"

"ok"

I pulled the sword out of the sheath. She pulled out a katona. We started fighting swinging, block, swing, block. Then I felt the a sharp pain in my back. The girl had stabed me. So I turned around and cut off her head in one swipe. I reached behind me and pulled the knife out. I went to swing at kyoko's head but she blocked and punched me in the stomach.

"thought you were going to make a example out of me, all I see is a example that I can have what ever I want"

I lunged at her and cut of a piece of her ear, it was squirting blood.

"I'm going to cut you to pieces, piece by piece nice and slow"

I turned to dodge and attack and cut off the pointy end of her nose.

"ohh… no you just didn't" kyoko screamed.

I smiled "ohh, yeah I just did"

I kept choping off things until she was dead. I stumbled out the hut into the woods I put the sword to my heart and stabed.


	18. close call

I do not own any Inuyasha characters. I only own the characters I came up with. And remember I'm a big girl I can take your criticism so leave your worst, so I can make my story better.

Katsumi

Chapter 18 close call

(This starts right before a short battle scene)

"Who are you" Sesshomaru said in a icy tone.

"I'm reincarnation of kyoko, lady of the house of lavender, sworn enemy of Lilly, the lady of the house of the black rose"

"Good for you get out of my way before I cut you to the ground" I said in an icy tone.

"Try, banished daughter of the east, banished because of a human, that must make you feel weak" she said laughing.

"No, that just makes my father look weak, but thanks for recognizing me" I added

She drew back her bow, ready to fire, I did the same.

"Give up, don't try to fight me, I will kill you" I said calmly

"In your dreams"

She let go of the arrow, but it didn't hit me, I turned my head and seen got Sesshomaru in the back because he was protecting Ren. I let the arrow go; my hands were shaking with rage. It hit right above her heart. Kyoko fell to the ground in pain. I ran to check the arrow in Sesshomaru's back, it was a poison arrow. My hate ran rapid inside my body.

"Ren stay here, I'll be back in a minuet if you think you're in trouble just scream, I'll be here before you can blink"

I dragged kyoko by her hair out into the woods. I tortured her soul until she held her breath until she died.

I walked back to Sesshomaru. He was leaning against a tree.

"Get this out of my damn back"

I walked behind him and grabbed the arrow; I tried my best to numb the area with my powers. I pulled the arrow out of Sesshomaru's back; he held his tongue to keep from screaming. A black swirling tattoo had started to form.

"Let's move" Sesshomaru said in a hasty tone.

Sesshomaru wound has gotten worse it has spread to cover his entire back. This worry's me. I since another demon, this can't end well.

All this fighting has got me wore out. Sesshomaru's wounds have left him nearly helpless.

"What's that?"

"I don't know"

All of a sudden a band of demon bandits jumped out of the trees.

"How pretty." The leader said to me

I pulled out my sword and got into a defense stance.

"We've got a fighter here"

"Sesshomaru leave these to me"

"How sweet" one of them said.

They all seemed to move at once, my mind was on Sesshomaru so one got my ankle and tripped me. I jumped back up and cut off one of the bandits arm.

"Oh, a little spicy are we" the leader said.

I jumped above their heads and turned upside down and spun, cutting off about four heads. That left the leader and the bandit without the arm.

When I landed the leader was waiting, he wrapped his arms around my waist and had my arms straight beside my sides. I couldn't move.

"You're coming with us, hot stuff, and by the way drop the sword"

I dropped my sword. Sesshomaru went to move like he was going to try to fight.

"Don't Sesshomaru. I'm fine" I said not knowing if I was going to be fine or not. Every time I would struggle the leader would send shocks of electric through my body. I turned so I could see Sesshomaru. The other man cut off the arm that Sesshomaru used, but was not his.

"Oh, don't worry about that, that was my brother's arm, I've come to take it back"

My rage took over. My eyes turned black, my fangs grew to about an inch and a half long. My nails grew sharper. I slashed at his throat; the leader fell to the ground dead. The other man ran off. I ran to Sesshomaru's side and dropped to my knees, tears were streaming down my face. I was going to sacrifice myself. I had fallen in love and know I was going to give my life for him. I took my sword out of its sheath, and stabbed him in the heart. I felt my energy draining then the worse pain in the world came over my body. Then I fell, I was having a flash back, like something was being reviled to me that I didn't notice before. I was standing beside a tree, not being able to move, and then I seen my father kill ryuu, then I fell into complete darkness. Did the sword already eat my soul? Then I heard my mother's voice.

"you remember that, you see you are prophesied. You have two sister's. one was your twin, but she gave her soul to you"

"what. I don't understand"

"that day if your sister hadn't sacrificed her self you would have died of heart break, that day when you felt you soul die, that was you sister's soul dying"

"ok"

"now I'm here to sacrifice myself"

"what"

A women appeared out of nowhere. The women stood in a offensive stance my mother ran in to her sword. I lunged forward to try to stop her but I was to late. I dropped to my knee's

"noooo"

I fell like I was floating , and to be honest I didn't want to wake up.

(yeah, what do you think happened or is going to happen to Sesshomaru, if you want it to go your way vote on it or email me)


	19. the dream is contenued

I do not own any Inuyasha character's or the plot, I only own my characters, the more you review the faster the next chapter will be written.

Chapter 19 the dream is continued.

(remember this is in Lilly's point of view and she's dreaming)

As I went to stab myself, right before the sword touch my skin it stopped. The sword would not kill me. I dropped the sword and walked back to my hut. The sword some how got back to the pretty girl that still sat in the middle of the floor.

"I thought I said take a break"

"I'm sorry, but I just have a bad feeling, mistress… what's wrong"

I broke into tears as I sat down on what I felt was my bed. "I'm so stupid, I've messed my life up"

"mistress, tell me, how have you done this"

"I commanded Isamu to leave"

"why did you do that"

"well he slept with Kyoto, but she commanded him too, so it wasn't his fault"

"that's why you wanted whispers of death"

"yes, I'll never see Isamu again, and the lavender and black rose house will never be friendly toward each other… because they'll say it's in there nature… to try to take men… so of course its not there fault"

The girl mumbled something under her breath, then she stood up, "mistress, to prove I'm a women I will find Isamu, so write a letter, so I can find him"

"your not even through your training yet"

"but I can do this"

"ok… if you think you are ready"

I grabbed ink and paper and started writing

Dear Isamu,

I have made a terrible mistake… this wasn't your fault, if anybody's it was my own. Please come back, if your mad at me so be it, I'll live in heart ach for the rest of eternity. My heart will not stop hurting until your return, only your touch will ease this horrible pain. I pray to the heavens you return to me.

Your love,

Lilly

The young girl took off running in the woods trying to follow his scent. Then I awoke in Isamu's arms. I felt tears running down my face.

"what were you crying about"

"you" I simply said

"don't cry over me, I'm not worth it"

I did not respond because I heard bushes move I jumped up.

"I'll be right back I left something back in the woods" after I said that I didn't give him time to answer, I walked into the woods then dived behind a tree to see who wanted to Isamu. A girl walked up to Isamu, I recognized her… she was the girl from my dreams, but she was older and slightly more tattered.

"Isamu I have finally found you" the girl said running to him, then the girl reached for the letter, as Isamu read it his expression changed from happiness to pain, he looked torn.

"please come back with me" the girl asked

I walked back up but I kept a distance between us, so he couldn't feel my pain, "go, I'll be fine, you've paid your debt"

"no, come with me"

I didn't answer, but as they walked I followed in silence. Before I knew it we were at that place I dreamed of. Then I seen Lilly, she hadn't changed at all.

Lilly ran up and jumped in Isamu's arms, I stood back. "come in" Lilly said as she pointed to a hut. Isamu went to say something but before he could mess up his life I stopped him, "Lilly, I'm Sakura can I have a quick talk with Isamu then he will be all yours"

"yes of course"

I grabbed him by his upper arm and drug him out of hearing distance.

"you love her forget about me" I said before I could stop myself.

"no, I've started to love you… I could never forget you"

Tears were threatening to spill over the brim of my eye's. "forget about me, you were never anything to me, I could never feel anything for such a man as you"

I seen hurt on his face, but I also could tell that he new I was lying. "you truly have a heart of gold, sacrificing your heart for mine"

"please.. Don't make this hard then it already is" I said as I looked down to hide the tear that had fallen.

Isamu lifted my chin with his hand. Then with the other hand he wiped away the tear. "don't cry, not for me, I'm not worth it"

I snapped my head away, I had to let him go… he wasn't mine, he belonged to someone else, I couldn't take him away from her. "go to her, you've been separated long enough" I said in a cold flat tone to hide the pain.

Isamu turned around and walked back to Lilly.

(back to Isamu's point of view)

I walked back to Lilly with my head down. Lilly looked at me, she could always read me.

"you love her"

"yes, but she's like you, she told me to come to you, and would not accept any other answer but yes"

"she love's you too"

"she loves me enough to let me go"

"that takes a lot of love… more than most will ever know"

"yes, I know"

"go to her, hold her in your arms… tell her you only love her, tell her she's the one, just tell me one thing before you leave"

"but.."

"don't argue, tell me you forgive me"

"there's nothing to forgive" I said as I ran to her, she pushed me back, "do as I said, love her, only her"

"how am I supposed to do that, forget about you, forget my past"

"forget me" she said simply

"I can't"

"Isamu, just do as I said… your welcome back, but not to come for me… so leave"

I turned around and followed Sakura's scent until I found her under a weeping willow tree crying. I sat beside her and pulled her in my lap, and hugged her close. "I love you"

"Isamu" she whispered softly.

"who else"

He body trembled slightly at my touch as I wiped the tears from her eye's. she turned her body to where she was facing me. Before she could object I kissed her, at first soft, but then the kiss grew more aggressive and passionate. I laid her down, I was on top of her, she was so beautiful. She us over to were she was on top. She kissed down my neck, making me shiver. I ran my hand down her back stopping at the small of her back. She looked in my eye's with her passion filled golden eyes. I touched her cheek with the hand that wasn't on her back.


End file.
